


Фабрика обскуров

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы R - NC-17 [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Guro, Horror, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Мэри Лу никогда не была идеальным родителем.





	Фабрика обскуров

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое AU относительно событий первого фильма, смерть персонажа, легкое гуро, все приемные дети Бэрбоунов — волшебники.

Это чутьё, словно у охотничьей собаки, было у Мэри Лу с самого детства. Она могла безошибочно определить, ведьма перед нею или нет. Она всегда знала, что существуют те, кто обладает неведомой силой. Какими бы хорошими ни казались эти люди на первый взгляд, они были грешниками и их ждала одна участь — вечно гореть в адском пламени. Их поганый род недостоин существовать в одном мире с праведными людьми.

Скверна. Все они осквернены, даже эти дети. Они никогда не отмоются от этого проклятия, но можно облегчить их страдания. Можно попытаться изгнать то, что засело глубоко внутри них. Мэри Лу знала, что нужно делать. Мэри Лу никогда не любила этих детей. Когда она забирала их к себе из приюта, обещала, что позаботится о них. Мэри Лу врала. Она знала, что скрывается внутри этих крох, смотрящих на мир большими грустными глазами. Ни Криденс, ни Частити, ни Модести не вызывали жалости, лишь отвращение. 

Каждый день она усердно молилась и заставляла своих воспитанников делать то же самое. Мэри Лу неустанно работала над тем, чтобы дети наконец-то поняли, что есть истина, свет и добро. Они должны нести это знание в мир и передавать мудрость другим, ежедневно трудясь на благо «Второго Салема» и раздавая листовки с предупреждениями для тех, кто не видит истинной сути вещей. 

Только дети не хотели ничего понимать. Они не видели, что живут, погрязнув во грехе. Мэри Лу ощущала, как с каждым днём лишь растёт её ненависть. Это чувство сдавливало и обжигало грудь, словно раскаленная добела подкова, повешенная на шею. 

Мэри Лу ненавидела это дьявольское отродье и то, что сидело у них внутри. Дети отвечали ей «взаимностью», но им некуда было бежать, ведь они полностью зависели от неё.

Больше всего доставалось мальчишке, Криденсу. Он был другим, его нельзя было запугать. Сколько бы Мэри Лу его ни била, тёмное нечто внутри него лишь росло и пускало чёрные корни всё глубже и глубже. С каждым днём его взгляд становился всё мрачнее, полнился ненавистью. Дьявол живёт внутри этого ребенка, повторяла Мэри Лу. Его уже не спасти, но и убить рука не поднимется.

Она в очередной раз убедилась в своей правоте, найдя у детей атрибут тьмы, ведьминскую палочку. Когда дерево хрустнуло в руках Мэри Лу и орудие Дьявола разломилось пополам, она вдруг ощутила на себе взгляд. Тяжелый, давящий. И тогда Мэри Лу увидела. Увидела то, о чем подозревала, что чувствовала уже давно — непроглядную живую черноту, которая сковала и сдавила тело до хруста в костях. 

Мгла застилала глаза, лезла в горло, расползаясь по нутру, исследовала каждый дюйм захваченного тела, чтобы затем прорваться, разрывая хрупкую оболочку плоти, выталкивая внутренности наружу и принося невыносимые страдания. Мэри Лу словно заперли в железную клетку, которая постепенно сжималась вокруг неё. Она задыхалась, пока отвратительное нечто разрывало её на части, вскрывало изнутри, ломая кости и выставляя напоказ трепещущие органы, с омерзительным хрустом выворачивало суставы — и тут же не то перемалывало их, не то пожирало с аппетитом голодной твари, чавкающей и брызгающей кровью во все стороны. 

От неё не осталось почти ничего. Она была изуродованной куклой, истекающей кровью, которую стискивала в смертельных объятиях живая и подвижная чернота. Мэри Лу не чувствовала ног и рук — их больше не было, от них остались лишь белесые и истекающие кровью обломки. Она словно со стороны наблюдала, как густые капли крови смешиваются с тьмой, разматывающей её вывалившиеся наружу кишки и пожирающей внутренности.

Мэри Лу хотела кричать от боли, но не могла — нечто не только сжало ей горло, но и вырвало под корень язык, который подбитой окровавленной птицей упал у ног Криденса. Последним, что она увидела перед тем, как кануть в небытие, были три пары белых глаз, смотрящих на неё без страха и ненависти, с одним лишь любопытством.


End file.
